


A lesser man would fall under this torture.

by Chocorinny_333



Series: New beginnings and past creations [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocorinny_333/pseuds/Chocorinny_333
Summary: Mihawk doesn't need friends, but maybe he could make an exception for one. If it's Buggy. It would be better if Shanks wasn't there though.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Buggy, Buggy & Gol D. Roger, Buggy & Mihawk Dracule, Dracule Mihawk & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Perona & Roronoa Zoro
Series: New beginnings and past creations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823368
Kudos: 31





	A lesser man would fall under this torture.

  
  


Mihawk didn’t need friends. He wasn’t trying to seem cool. He wasn’t paranoid against others. He just didn’t want a friend.

  
  


They were loud, and annoying. He was sure they would intrude on his alone time. 

  
  
  


“Buggy! C’mon! I’m bored!!” Shanks whined clutching onto the other boy. Buggy, a blue haired boy with a big red nose looked annoyed.

  
  


“Leave me alone, Shanks. I’m trying to work!” He shoved Shanks away. He turned back to continue his work.

  
  


Mihawk sighed, he felt bad for the boy. He couldn’t get the red head to leave him alone no matter what.

  
  


“But Buggy! I’m bored!!” Shanks cried. He wanted to play with Buggy. He didn’t like the idea of sitting around doing work. That was boring.

  
  


“Later! I’m busy right now!” Buggy growled. He hated whenever Shanks did this. It was annoying. Why wouldn’t he leave him alone!?

  
  


“When you're done, you’ll play with me, right?” Shanks asked. Buggy rolled his eyes, what a baby.

“Yeah, yeah! Now leave me alone!” Mihawk was surprised when the red haired boy did just that.

  
  


Buggy turned back to his work, he had to finish this or he’d fail the class. And he wasn’t going to fail! Nope! He was The Great Buggy!

  
  


Maybe he needed a bit of help with it though. Buggy looked around, nobody around seemed adequate enough to help him.

  
  


Mihawk was thankful for the silence. It was peaceful. With this he could work in peace. He quickly added the finishing touches. He stood up, picking up his work.

  
  


He was finished, so he should take his leave. Before he could though someone poked him gently, trying to catch his attention.

  
  


Mihawk turned to see the blue haired boy who had previously been pestered by the red haired boy. What did he want?

  
  


“How may i help you?” Mihawk used his formal tone. He didn’t want to see inappropriate when speaking to this stranger.

  
  


“You look like you know what you’re doing. C-could you help me? W-with my work, that is! It’s not that i can’t do it on my own! It’s just..i need help.” Buggy looked down. How embarrassing. This stranger must think he’s dumb now.

  
  


“I see. I would be happy with helping you. Whatever is bothering you might be something I could help you with.” Buggy looked up in surprise. He was met with gold eyes unlike any other. 

  
  


He noticed how the stranger wasn’t even eyeing his nose. Did he not find it weird? That was a first. People are always looking at his nose. It’s not big or red!!

  
  


“Thank you.” Buggy muttered, unable to look the other boy in the eye. He looked like he could look through you.

  
  


“Alright.” Mihawk sat down at a table. He watched Buggy do the same. He wasn’t one to walk past someone in need.

  
  


“Hey. My nose. You don’t think it’s weird?” Buggy frowned at the boy in front of him, trying to look threatening.

  
  


“I see no reason to think so.” Mihawk answered. To be honest he hadn’t really noticed it. Maybe he hadn’t been paying enough attention.

  
  
  


“Oh. Okay. I’m Buggy. Thank you for accepting my request for help.” Buggy was confused. Nobody was ever so uncaring about his nose. He was often teased for it. He was happy to find someone who didn’t.

  
  


“Mihawk. Dracule Mihawk. It’s no problem at all.” Mihawk decided to say no more. He didn’t know how to react around Buggy. He always saw Buggy make sudden outbursts. It was like walking on a tightrope around him.

  
  


He didn’t know what to say, and he had no wish to anger him. He would help him, then leave. He’ll make little contact with him after that.

  
  


Buggy watched as Mihawk explained how to deal with the problem he had. He felt like he recognized him. Maybe heard about him?

  
  


Buggy coughed, Mihawk raised an eyebrow in concern. Buggy signalled him to continue. He remembered who he was now.

  
  


He was Dracule Mihawk. He won many tournaments. He was a strong guy. Usually fought with a sword or something close. He was good at fencing too.

  
  


He was also the guy who sat in front of him in class. He held back a groan. He must have seen Shanks be embarrassing many times.

  
  


Why was Mihawk even talking to him? He was Buggy, the guy Shanks always bothered. Buggy was going to strangle Shanks.

  
  


“Are you alright?” Mihawk asked. Buggy seemed to be choking. He also was looking a bit red now.

  
  


“I’m fine.” Buggy barely choked out. Mihawk frowned, he didn’t seem alright. He sighed, was Buggy really fine?

  
  


“Perhaps we should continue this later. Water might help. Dehydration leads to sudden coughing.” Mihawk informed. Buggy squirmed, now he was just humiliated.

  
  


“Sorry.” Buggy muttered. This was all Shanks’s fault. Now he ruined this guys day by choking while he was trying to help him.

  
  


Suddenly water was shoved at him. Buggy looked up. Golden eyes stared back. It was hard to see any emotion through them. Whoever said eyes were the gate to the soul never met this guy.

  
  


Buggy quickly chugged down the water. He actually felt better. He wasn’t coughing anymore.

  
  


“Perhaps we could continue this over some lunch.” Mihawk suggested. Buggy nodded quickly. He wanted to finish this assignment as quickly as possible.

“Thank you.” He was glad Mihawk hadn’t decided to leave him. Stupid Red haired moron! That Shanks! Speaking of Shanks this’ll be getting two birds.

  
  


“Is there anywhere you’d especially like to go?” Mihawk looked at Buggy. He must be worried the red head would come again. They should leave quickly then. He didn’t want to interact with that loud kid.

  
  


Buggy pointed to a good store that sells food he really enjoyed. Mihawk nodded, it seemed an acceptable place.

  
  


They sat at the table, Buggy pulled out his assignment. Mihawk smiled, a ghost of a smile. He went back to helping Buggy.

  
  


The food arrived, they ate in silence as Buggy fixed things he thought were bad and added things he thought would better his work.

  
  
  


Mihawk was thankful for said silence, he looked outside. It was getting late, he noticed a flash of red. It seems the red head was spying on them. Should he tell Buggy?

  
  


He looked over to see Buggy deep in thought. He really was a hard worker. Mihawk finished the rest of the food. He paid for both his and Buggy’s order. He didn’t mind.

  
  


“You didn’t have to pay for me.” Buggy pouted. Mihawk shook his head, he didn’t mind.

  
  
  


“It’s fine. It’s nothing much. Are you all done?” Buggy nodded, a bright smile on his face. Mihawk smiled back.

  
  


“Alright, it’s getting dark. I’ll be going. You should too.” Mihawk paused then moved closer. He decided to say the last part quietly, “Your red haired friend was spying on us. See fight to do as you like. He’s still out there. In the bushes.”

  
  


Buggy nodded, he didn’t look at where he assumed Shanks was watching him. He didn’t want Shanks to realize he knew.

  
  


Mihawk left with a single quiet goodbye. Buggy nodded, thanking him for his help.

  
  


Shanks frowned, watched as the two parted ways. Why was Buggy with that guy? He gasped, where did Buggy go?

  
  


“Shanks, what are you doing?” Buggy asked the red head angrily. He wasn’t happy with him.

  
  


“Um, playing hide and seek. Oh! You found me! I lost! Nooooo!!” Shanks shouted dramatically.

  
  


Buggy put his hands on his hips, he wasn’t impressed. But he didn’t press him. It was getting dark. They should get back home. He didn’t want to worry Roger.

  
  


“Where were you two?” Rouge asked, opening the door for them. Buggy explained to her how he was finishing his assignment. She nodded in understanding.

  
  


Shanks whispered something Buggy wasn’t able to hear. Whatever it was caused Rouge to gasp in shock. And she was never shocked. So that must be one surprising bit of emotion.

  
  


“Bug blue!” Roger called out warmly. Buggy let him hug him. Rouge and Roger were the only two Buggy ever to touch him. They were like his parents. So he didn’t mind.

  
  


Mihawk entered his apartment, Zoro greeted him. He was there with his friend Luffy. Mihawk smiled, he didn’t really care for money or fame.

  
  


Everything he did was so he could care for Zoro. Like himself, Zoro was alone. Abandoned by his parents. So Mihawk decided to care for him.

  
  


“Zoro said he was gonna be stronger than you when he grew up!” Luffy tattled on his friend. Zoro blushed, he must have wanted to say it for himself at a better time.

  
  


“I look forward to such a fierce opponent.” Mihawk nodded. To be honest, he really was. Zoro looked like he had potential to be very strong.

  
  


“Did you get permission to stay over?” Mihawk asked Luffy to give him a look. He wasn’t looking forward to another phone call. 

  
  


“Shishishi! Don’t worry! I got permission this time!” Luffy promised. Mihawk nodded, deciding to trust him. “Besides! Zoro would get lost without my help!” Zoro made a strangled noise.

  
  


“I see, thank you. He has a horrible sense of directions.” Luffy nodded in agreement. He must have his own experience with Zoro.

  
  


“I’m not bad with directions!” Zoro protested. Luffy and Mihawk looked at him. They each held a disbelieving look. 

  
  


“Zoro stops being in denial!” Perona rolled her eyes. She smiled when she noticed Mihawk. “Oh! Mihawk! You’re back!” She hugged him.

  
  


“Welcome back Perona. How was your day?” Mihawk smiled down at her. He never really smiled anything but a barely seen smile. One couldn’t tell it apart from his usual expression.

  
  


“Zoro stop being a baby in denial and hug Mihawk too! I know you wanna!” Perona mocked.

  
  


Zoro shouted at her angrily. Mihawk decided to ignore them. They did this alot. He instead cleans up the mess Zoro and Luffy had made before he had returned home.

  
  


“It’s late. You should all go to sleep.” He told the three. They were all still young. Luffy and Zoro being in preschool. Perona was 12 or somewhere close to that age.

  
  


“Shishishi! Okay! Let’s have a sleepover Zoro!” Luffy shouted. Mihawk left them to their own. They would sleep. He could trust them with that.

  
  


Perona went to do the usual routine before she slept. She didn’t go to sleep without being completely finished with it.

  
  


Mihawk laid down on the couch. He let himself slip off into the embrace of his dreams.

  
  


…………………………

  
  


Mihawk sat at his usual desk. He looked out the window. It wasn’t silent, but it wasn’t loud. He was alright with that.

  
  


“Buggy! See ya after class!” The red head kid shouted. Buggy looked like he wanted to dig a hole and hide in it.

  
  


Buggy sat on his seat. He noticed Mihawk. He was sitting in front of him. He wondered how he never noticed him. He leaned over, poking him gently.

  
  


This was also how he got his attention yesterday. Buggy sighed, maybe Mihawk decided to ignore him today.

  
  


“Did you do well on your assignment?” he asked Buggy without turning around. Buggy smiled, he was glad Mihawk was talking to him.

  
  


He didn’t want Mihawk to ignore him because of Shanks. He thought about Mihawk's question. He really did do well on it. And it was all thanks to Mihawk.

  
  


“Yeah. It got the best grade possible! And it’s thanks to you. I owe you.” Buggy whispered back. Mihawk nodded, slowly and thoughtfully.

  
  


“It wasn’t much. No need to feel indebted.” Mihawk continued to rest on his hand, looking out the window.

  
  


“It’s fine. I want to pay you back.” Buggy smiled. It would be good to have a friend, but he didn’t want to bring his hopes up. And Shanks wasn’t his friend.

  
  


“Alright.” Was the last thing Mihawk said before class began. When finally the bell rang Mihawk got up.

  
  


“Is it alright if i ate with you for lunch?” Buggy asked anxiously. He knew there was a huge chance Mihawk would say no. After all, he had stupid Shanks around him.

  
  
  


“It’s fine.” Mihawk smiled at Buggy. And not the usual smile. A real smile. Lips turned upwards. A change seeable by any. People who knew him and those who didn’t.

  
  


Buggy followed Mihawk as he moved to his usual spot. It was secluded and alone. Quiet, and the scenery was beautiful.

  
  


Maybe it would be alright for Mihawk to make an exception and have one friend. Buggy seemed like a fine person. He saw no reason to not be his friend. Except the red head. But that wasn’t any excuse.

  
  


“Buggy!! What are you doing with Hawk-eyes!?” Shanks shouted. He looked angry. Probably mad Buggy was spending time with someone other than himself. Well, man up Shanks.

  
  


Buggy was his own person, he has the right to spend his time with anyone he wants. Buggy rolled his eyes, great. Shanks was here to ruin things once again.

  
  


“If you can’t be quiet you can leave. But if you’re able to shut up, stay or whatever!” Buggy scowled.

  
  
  


Mihawk watched as Shanks clamped his mouth shut and sat down. So it really was possible for him to shut up. 

  
  


“It’s okay to leave.” Buggy muttered. He didn’t want to force Mihawk to stay with him. He was never going to have a friend, and all because of Shanks!

  
  


“There’s no reason to leave.” Mihawk instead answered. He seemed to only speak in short sharp sentences. It fit him very well.

  
  


Shanks frowned at Mihawk, clearly distrusting. Mihawk decided to ignore him. He was obviously not going to ease up.

  
  


“Why are you spending time with him?” Shanks repeated, but more quietly. Buggy sighed, deciding to answer. Maybe it’ll get Shanks off his case.

  
  


“We’re friends.” Mihawk replied before Buggy could say anything. Friends? Did he really consider Buggy his friend?

  
  


“That’s right.” Buggy nodded happily. He finally had a friend, and it was even with the presence of Shanks!

  
  


Mihawk smiled, so maybe having a friend wasn’t so bad. If it was Buggy it was alright. He knew he would have to go through hell now though. 

  
  


He glanced at Shanks, who smiled at him evilly. A lesser man would run in fear. But Mihawk was no lesser man. So he sat back and continued to enjoy his lunch with his first and only friend, Buggy.

**Author's Note:**

> jealous Shanks is a nightmare. SHISHISHI!


End file.
